A Love That Stands All Time
by dreamcatcher4
Summary: I suck at summaries. But this is a really good story. So please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A Love That Stands All Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the lovely JKR.  
  
Summary: Karen Bletchley is in love with Marcus Flint, but something always seems to be in the way of their relationship. Written in the eyes of Karen. There are some NC-17 scenes, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Overall it is rated R for strong language. Plus read and review!  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ok, good practice. You can go change up and what not," gruffed our Quidditch captain Marcus Flint.  
  
I flew down from the goalposts to the field, with my broomstick over my shoulder. I was watching the ground as I walked to the locker rooms. Some arms wrapped around my free shoulder.  
  
"Hey, baby," said my boyfriend, Marcus.  
  
"Hey Marcus," I said to him.  
  
"Wasn't practice awesome?" he asked with a hint of energy in his voice.  
  
"Ya I guess. I just hope we win against those stupid ass Gryffindorks."  
  
"Yes, we better or I will be really pissed."  
  
We entered the locker rooms. He gave me a hug then left so I could change up. I didn't want to bother with a shower. So I started changing into my school robes and such. All of a sudden, I felt someone's arms warp around my waist.  
  
"Hello there," the person said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Adrian. How are you?"  
  
"Mmmm. Much better now," he answered kissing my neck lightly.  
  
I laughed lightly and turned to face him. "What if Marcus sees us?"  
  
"Fuck Marcus. Not literally though." He kissed me on the lips lightly, before I wrestled out of his grip.  
  
"Can I finish getting dressed, Adrian?"  
  
"Yes you can," he said bowing. "I'll see ya around, my dear."  
  
I sighed heavily. "This is not good. Not good at all." I finished getting dressed then walked up to the Slytherin common room. I walked in and found a figure sleeping with a book over his face. I knew it was a he. I mean who else would fall asleep reading "Quidditch Throughout the Ages"? It wasn't Oliver fucking Wood, thank god. I knew it was Marcus. So I walked up to him and kissed his lips passionately.  
  
Once we pulled away, he said jokingly, "You are back. I thought you forgot the way to the common room."  
  
"You dork. I knew the way back. I just had to do something after I got dressed." I laughed  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that and I just brushed my hand meaning that it wasn't anything bad. He scooted up, so I could sit next to him. Once I was seated next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head down on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Marcus," I whispered, seductively.  
  
"I love you even more, Karen," he whispered in the same voice. We kissed again, and then I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: Huh?? Like it? Yes. no?? I know this chapter was kind of short, but hey don't sue me! Well review!!! Tell me what you think! I love to hear what people have to say. Just, don't flame it. If you hate it, don't read it any more. But don't tell me you hate it because I will just feed all flames to my cat. So hit that little button at the bottom of the page and review!!  
  
  
  
*kisses*  
  
*~*Dreamcatcher*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

A Love That Stands All Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the lovely JKR.  
  
Summary: Karen Bletchley is in love with Marcus Flint, but something always seems to be in the way of their relationship. Written in the eyes of Karen. There are some NC-17 scenes, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Overall it is rated R for strong language. Oh ya, read and review!  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next thing I know it is morning and I am lying in my bed. "What the fuck?" I murmured to myself. I shrug then realize Marcus must have brought me upstairs after I fell asleep. I walked into the bathroom and got ready to start my day.  
  
I walked down to the Great Hall and saw Marcus and Adrian. I walked over to them and sat between the two of them.  
  
"Good morning, baby," Marcus greeted me.  
  
"Good morning, Marcus." I gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Hey, Karen," Adrian winked towards me.  
  
"Hey, Adrian," I winked back.  
  
"Ready for the game, you two?" he asked  
  
"Ah. As ready as I can be," I answered, smiling.  
  
"If you mean ready to kill those Gryyfindors, then I am ready as ever," Marcus gruffed. I laughed at that statement.  
  
We finished eating, then got up to leave for the pitch. The entire table clapped for us as we walked out. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I noticed that the weather was perfect for a Quidditch match. As the rest of the school filed into the pitch, we left for the locker rooms to change into our green robes.  
  
Marcus gave us his normal before-game speech. "Ok team. This is the big game. Beat those goddamn Gryffindors. Higgs, catch the snitch or die trying. Alright. Let's go."  
  
We walked out onto the pitch and it seemed like the whole school was booing us. Only our house cheered for us. Marcus had the look of death on his face. Bole and Derrick sneered at everyone. I hoped that they would beat those bludgers towards those assholes.  
  
"Stupid fucking perfect Gryffindor. I hate em all," I sneered.  
  
The game started. I was having trouble keeping the quaffle out of the goal posts. This was definitely not my day.  
  
Suddenly I saw Higgs go after the snitch, with that new little Gryffindor seeker. Higgs was catching up to it, but that new kid got to it first. Harry fucking Potter caught the snitch. From that moment on I hated Harry Potter more than anything.  
  
I flew down to the field and I could hear Marcus swearing up a storm and screaming at Higgs. "I cannot believe it. You let some little first year catch it. How did that happen? Why did you let it happen?"  
  
"I don't know Flint. I just did. I didn't mean it," Higgs explained.  
  
"You didn't mean it?? Oh well that makes my day. You didn't mean to not catch the snitch. Man you are so lucky I am not kicking you off the team. Get out of my sight Higgs. I don't want to see you right now! Goddamnit!" Marcus spat.  
  
"Marcus, sweetie. Calm down. Don't get all uptight on Higgs. It ain't his fault, sweetheart. He made a mistake. Cut him some slack. Don't get all mad," I said, coming up to him and putting my arms around him.  
  
"Don't get all mad? Don't get mad?! Karen we just lost to fucking Gryffindor! Of course I am going to be mad. Jesus H Christ. I am sorry but I might have to kick Higgs off the team if he is going to continue this stupid shit he's doing."  
  
I just looked at him and sighed. I started walking off by myself towards the locker rooms, shaking my head and muttering to myself. "Goddamnit. I hate this game so much. Why don't I just quit the fucking sport now while I can."  
  
Someone came up from behind me. "You are quitting? Why?"  
  
"Oh my god! Adrian don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"I am sorry. But what is this about you quitting the team?"  
  
"Look I just ain't enjoying myself right now. I mean this sport has lost all fun. Plus I ain't sure yet. I might quit. But I need time to think about it," I retorted, then walked off.  
  
I got to the changing rooms and took a long shower so I could contemplate over my decisions. I got out and got into my normal clothes. I walked out and I heard someone call out to me.  
  
"Karen! Wait up for me!"  
  
"No! Marcus, leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone right now."  
  
"No," he grunted. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I saw anger in his face.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Marcus?" I spat.  
  
"You. I heard from someone you are quitting."  
  
"Ya. I said I was thinking about it. And why the fuck can't Adrian keep his mouth shut?" I muttered the last part to myself.  
  
"Maybe because he doesn't want you to quit the team. I know I don't want you too. You are a damn good player."  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh. I don't play well. Today I sucked," I laughed. "So what? You made a mistake."  
  
"Oh, so I can make a mistake as big as I did today, and you cut me slack. But when Higgs doesn't catch the snitch, you get all uptight on him?" I questioned. "That's different," he answered defiantly.  
  
"No it's not. It's the same thing Marcus. Don't baby me. That's why I want to quit. You baby me and treat me differently than the rest of the team. I hate that. Treat me like one of the guys. Just because we are dating doesn't mean you have to baby me," I screamed.  
  
"Alright. If I promise to change my ways, will you promise to stay on the team? We need you. Well I need you, but that's a different story," he grinned at the last part. I looked down and shook my head. Then I looked up at him and grinned. "You are horrible. But if you promise that, I won't quit."  
  
"Good. Now can I have you now?" he asked slyly.  
  
I started to laugh. "Not here and not now. Maybe later," I answered seductively. To tease him even more, I kissed him hard, right in the middle of the hallway.  
  
I heard him moan lightly and I inwardly grinned. We pulled away when we couldn't breath no more. "Karen, you are such a tease, but I love you anyways."  
  
"Good. You better love me." We laughed. "I love you too Marcus."  
  
We walked back to the common room hand in hand. When we entered, I walked towards the girl's dorms. "Night Marcus. See ya in the morning."  
  
"Night Karen." We kissed, and then I walked upstairs.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoooo!!! Long chapter!!! I am soo proud of myself. Hehe. Well that's all for chapter two! Review if you like! I hope you liked it. Because I know I loved to write it. If you want to see more of A Love That Stands All Time, review!!  
  
*kisses*  
  
~*~Dreamcatcher~*~ 


End file.
